


Trevor's redemption: fun at the fair

by Cartoonguru



Series: Trevor's redemption [2]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Cotton Candy (Food), Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonguru/pseuds/Cartoonguru
Summary: Trevor takes Hilda to the town fair and shows her the time of her life. Johanna and Alfur tease her about liking Trevor romantically, but they are wrong! Right?





	Trevor's redemption: fun at the fair

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of a series I am doing on Hilda where Trevor makes up for his actions in the bird parade! I see this happening between episode 4 and 5. Hilda has just joined the scouts, but hasn't quite start school yet. I imagine school being on one of their two week breaks, in order to make sense of the timeline (At least that is how schools work here in America. I am not sure about other countries, but since the location in Hilda isn't clear! I guess it doesn't really matter). The projects is their way of gently getting the kids back into the swing of things by giving them something more fun to work on. David still has the rock and will remain unaware til that day. Hilda and Trevor also haven't had much time to spend together and they haven't really had an opportunity to discuss things til now! Now that's done let's get to the main presentation!

Hilda took a good look at the bathroom mirror and spent a moment to double check her appearance. Today was a day she had looked forward to for about a week now! Trevor was going to take her to the town fair and Hilda couldn't wait! She had never been to one before and she hadn't spent that much time with Trevor lately, due to Frida's scheduling! Luckily, Hilda was able to work things out with Frida and they managed to agree on days where Hilda could spend time with Trevor.

'I am glad Frida is nice and understanding! It's a shame Trevor didn't want to join me for scouts, but I understand if he isn't interested! I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.' Hilda thought to herself.

Hilda decided to put her hair in a ponytail and even used a little of her mother's perfume.

"Decided to dress up a bit for your date?" Alfur asked.

"Alfur! How long have you been here?" Hilda asked frightened.

"Relax, Hilda! I waited about 10 minutes after I heard the shower turn off. Now answer my question," Alfur responded.

"If you must know Alfur, it isn't a date. Trevor and I are just going to spend time together at the fair," Hilda answered.

"Hilda, that is what a date is. Not all dates are romantic in nature!" Alfur responded.

"Yes, whatever you say Alfur. It's not a romantic date then," Hilda said nervously.

"Really? Your own actions betray you Hilda," Alfur said with a laugh.

Hilda gave Alfur a confused look before responding with, "What are you talking about?".

"You just got done putting your hair in a ponytail. You usually only do that while getting ready for bed and I saw you put some of your mother's perfume on you! You are preparing like it is one," Alfur explained.

Hilda took a look at her reflection in the mirror and had to admit Alfur had a point. Why was she doing this? She never prepared like this for Frida and David. There is just something about Trevor that just makes her want to go the extra mile.

'Ever since that day when he apologized and helped The Raven, I began feeling something for him I don't understand! Alfur and mum thinks it's a crush, but I doubt that. I just think I am just excited to see a good friend. That just has to be it. I don't quite know why I feel differently for Trevor than with Frida or David, but it can't be any romantic feelings!' Hilda thought.

"Hilda!" Alfur shouted.

"Yes, Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"I have been trying to get your attention for about a minute. You might want to get going," Alfur answered.

"Sorry, Alfur! I was just thinking," Hilda responded.

"Were you thinking about Trevor?" Alfur asked amused.

"No, Alfur! Ok I was, but nothing romantic," Hilda said nervously with a small blush.

"Whatever you say Hilda. Well I hope you have fun!" Alfur said before leaving the bathroom.

'Good to know despite the teasing about Trevor and I, Alfur is still a good friend!' Hilda thought with a smile.

Trevor took a quick bite out of his morning pancakes. He like Hilda couldn't wait to spend time together at the fair. Trevor was wearing his usual outfit, but he included a backpack, to be able to easily carry the prizes he planned to win for Hilda.

'Now that I know that she had never really interacted with other kids her age before moving to trolberg, I can't help but feel guilty for putting her through things she didn't know about. I just hope I can make up for that today and in the future. It's a shame that her duties for scouts get in the way of us having fun, but if she enjoys it I won't interfere!' Trevor thought.

Since the day he apologized, Trevor hasn't seen his group of so called friends. They must be confused or think he is a coward who is hiding after lying to them.

'I don't care what they think anymore. I shouldn't have let them talk me into doing those horrible things. I am glad Hilda was able to help me realize the errors of my ways and break free.' Trevor happily thought.

"Trevor, please slow down! The fair will be open all day and I am sure Hilda can wait for you," Trevor's mom lightly scolded.

"Sorry, mom I am just excited!" Trevor answered slightly guilty.

"I have never seen you this excited to see anyone before. Hilda must be very different," Trevor's mom responded.

"Yes, mom! She was the one who helped me break free from those kids who were a bad influence," Trevor answered.

"I see! You know, Trevor I wanted to do that, but since those kids weren't that bad compared to most, I just let it slide. I figured you wouldn't cross the moral event horizon when the time comes," Trevor's mom revealed.

"Moral event what?" Trevor asked.

"Simply put, It's when you crossed the line and do something completely horrible and end up being irredeemably evil!" Trevor's mom explained.

"Oh. You think I wouldn't go there on my own?" Trevor asked.

"Of course! You have a heart! You can be a bit of a jerk, but deep down you are a good person," Trevor's mom explained.

"Do you think without Hilda, I would be able to break free on my own." Trevor asked.

"Yes, thought it might have taken a while. Trevor, Hilda may have inspired you to try to improve your behavior and stop spending time with those kids, but it was ultimately you who made that decision because you have a heart of gold. Don't be so hard on yourself. You made a wonderful decision and now you have a good friend to help you. You are making good progress and I am proud of you," Trevor's mom answered.

"Thanks mom!" Trevor responded with a smile.

Trevor's mom only returned the smile in response. After 10 minutes Trevor finished eating and gave his mom a hug.

"Bye mom! love you!" Trevor said before heading towards the front door.

"Bye son! Love you too!" Trevor's mom shouted before her son left.

Johanna couldn't help but look at her daughter, who was trying to finish her scramble eggs as fast as she could. Johanna couldn't help but smirk as she noticed Hilda had her hair in a ponytail, which she only has on special occasions or bedtime.

'For someone who doesn't like Trevor in that way, she is really treating this as a romantic date.' Johanna thought with a smirk.

Hilda noticed the smirk on her mother's face and sighed, waiting for the teasing she was going to get. Hilda couldn't help but feel annoyance at not only her mother and Alfur, but at herself as well! She shouldn't have taken that long getting ready and putting her hair in a ponytail only confirmed what those two believe, at least to them.

"Excited for the day Hilda?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"Yes, mum! Trevor and I are going to have fun!" Hilda answered.

"Of course and you even decided to prepare for the occasion," Johanna pointed out.

"Mum, it's just a meeting with friends," Hilda defended.

"Hilda, I didn't mention it being romantic. Besides, you don't usually get ready like that for Frida or David!" Johanna responded.

Hilda started blushing a little! Why couldn't they just accept that she only likes Trevor as a friend! So what if she puts more effort into getting ready for him than with Frida and David! It doesn't mean much! Doesn't it?

"Relax, honey there is nothing wrong with having a crush! Many people get one all the time," Johanna said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Mum! For the last time, I don't have a crush on Trevor!" Hilda said annoyed.

Johanna only gave Hilda a smile in response and decided to let her daughter finished her breakfast in peace. Hilda quickly finished her eggs in time to hear a knock on the door.

"Must be Trevor! I will get it," Hilda said excitedly.

"And you don't like him in that way!" Johanna teased her daughter.

"Mum!" Hilda shouted in annoyance before walking towards the door.

Hilda answered the door and to her excitement was Trevor waiting patiently, with his hands in his pants pockets. Hilda had to admit he looked really cool like that!

'And kind of cute! Wait what?' Hilda thought.

"Hilda, long time no see! It has been a long week without spending that much time with you!" Trevor greeted.

"I miss you too Trevor!" Hilda responded before letting Trevor in.

Trevor entered with a grin in his face. He really missed spending time at Hilda's place and spending time with her, Twig, and Alfur! Suddenly, Trevor was greeted with the sight of Twig running towards him. Trevor chuckled a bit while Twig started to lick his legs.

"I missed you too Twig!" Trevor told the deerfox while petting him!

"Trevor, it's nice to see you again!" Alfur greeted.

"Alfur, it's nice to actually be able to see you! Have you and the other elves enjoyed those legends I shared for your reports?" Trevor responded.

"I have! I am not sure about the others, but they sure do enjoy paperwork in general!" Alfur responded.

"Trevor, it's good to see you again!" Johanna greeted.

"Same here! I really miss the place," Trevor responded.

"We all missed you too! Especially, Hilda!" Johanna told Trevor with a small grin.

"Mum!" Hilda shouted annoyed.

"Trevor, take a good look at Hilda. Do you noticed anything different?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, she has her hair in a ponytail. It looks great by the way!" Trevor answered.

Hilda started blushing in response at the compliment, while Johanna started smirking at the scene.

"Trevor, Hilda only puts her hair in a ponytail for bedtime or for something she considers special," Johanna explained.

"Really? Well, in that case! I better make this a day to remember!" Trevor stated determined.

"Trevor, just spending the day with you is special enough!" Hilda told Trevor.

"No, I insist! I will make today the best day of your life Hilda! I promise!" Trevor responded with even more determination!

"Well, if you insist!" Hilda said with a small blush.

Twig walked up to Hilda and gave her a concerned look.

"Relax, Twig! I am fine! Will you be ok here without me?" Hilda asked her deerfox

Twig gave a cheerful bark in response and started licking her and Trevor goodbye, before walking towards Hilda's room.

"Don't worry Hilda! I will take good care of him," Alfur assured Hilda.

"Why do I get the idea you are going to ride Twig around and act like a tough guy?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, I won't do that! I am not a fighter! Though it does sound tempting," Alfur responded.

Hilda only gave an amused chuckle in response.

"I will keep an eye on both Twig and Alfur," Johanna assured her daughter.

"Thanks mum!" Hilda told her mother.

"Before you go! I want a goodbye hug," Johanna said while holding her arms out.

"Mum, not in front of Trevor!" Hilda said embarrassed.

"Relax, Hilda. I am fine with it!" Trevor assured Hilda.

Hilda walked towards her mother and gave her a hug.

"I knew it! You did use some of my perfume!" Johanna whispered in her daughter's ear.

"So, this was just to bust me?" Hilda whispered back.

"No, I really wanted a hug goodbye!" Johanna whispered before letting go.

"Bye kids! Have fun!" Johanna said before going into the kitchen!

Hilda shook her head in minor annoyance at the stunts her mother just pulled!

'Is she trying to embarrass me in front of Trevor! God, she is really being a pain! I don't like Trevor in that way!' Hilda thought in annoyance.

"Ready to go?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Hilda responded in excitement.

Trevor chuckled before responding with, "Good! Hilda, get ready for the best day of your life!"

Hilda had to admit she doesn't quite know what to expect. Trevor did explain that there would be games and food, but she hadn't exactly played much games before. Trevor told her that they weren't like those video games she played with him while over at his house. Hilda had to admit her expectations were a bit high, but as long as she was with Trevor she would still enjoy the day.

'Why? I am unsure! Trevor just makes me feel happy and content for some reason.' Hilda thought.

"Are you nervous?" Trevor asked.

"A little!" Hilda admitted.

"Relax! We are going to have a lot of fun today!" Trevor assured Hilda with a smile.

Hilda smiled back and started to feel much more optimistic about going to the fair.

"I am sure we will!" Hilda told Trevor with sincerity.

After walking for about 30 minutes the kids made it to the fair and were pleased to find a reasonably short line.

"Good! The lines aren't that long!" Trevor said happily.

"Are they usually long?" Hilda asked.

"They tend to be at times! It becomes really annoying! Especially, with the more popular games or attractions," Trevor answered.

"Do you usually have fun here?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, with my old group of friends!" Trevor answered.

"Do you think they will be here?" Hilda nervously asked.

"They could! Why? You don't want to see them?" Trevor asked.

"No, I don't! I doubt they would see the error of their ways like you did," Hilda answered.

"I don't really want to see them either. If we see them we will try to avoid them!" Trevor assured Hilda.

Hilda gave Trevor a grateful smile in response.

"You know Hilda? I am really glad you moved here!" Trevor said nervously.

"I am glad you feel that way! Why?" Hilda responded.

"Well, you helped me see the error of my ways and made me want to improve my behavior! I just want to say thank you!" Trevor answered.

"No, problem! I am glad I could help!" Hilda responded nervously with a smile.

"Welcome, how can I help you two!" A male voice asked.

"Yes, we will take two kids tickets!" Trevor answered while handing the clerk the money.

Hilda was surprised that it costs money to go to the fair! After getting the tickets, Hilda followed Trevor into the fair and was amazed at all of the attractions. There were stands filled with games or food as far as she could see. There were even a few small rides.

'This place looks amazing! I am glad I get to come here with Trevor!' Hilda thought in excitement.

"How do you feel about the place so far?" Trevor asked.

"This place looks amazing! Thank you for taking me!" Hilda exclaimed.

Trevor chuckled before responding with, "Hilda, save the thanks til after we leave!"

"Right! Sorry!" Hilda apologized embarrassed.

"It's fine! I am glad to see you find it incredible," Trevor assured her.

"Trevor, can I ask you something?" Hilda asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Trevor asked.

"Where did you get the money to come here?" Hilda asked.

"I save half of my weekly allowance every year, so I have plenty to do what I want," Trevor answered.

"You have enough for me too?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, trust me! I have plenty for the two of us! I spent recklessly during the previous years, but I will spend a bit more smartly from now on," Trevor responded.

"From now on?" Hilda asked.

Trevor gave Hilda a smile before answering with, "If this goes well! I hope to come with you every year!"

Hilda returned the smile before responding with, " I would like that!"

"Where should we go first? I know the hall of mirrors." Trevor said.

"The what?" Hilda asked.

"You will see!" Trevor responded.

The two walked towards the hall of mirrors and got into the short line. Hilda was eagerly waiting to see what this was all about.

"I decided to start with something basic and silly!" Trevor told Hilda.

"Silly? I can enjoy that!" Hilda responded.

"Good! I admit this isn't funny. It's more like basic amusement," Trevor told Hilda.

Hilda was a little confused by Trevor statement, but shrugged it off for now! She figured she would see what he meant when she experience it for herself. Hilda couldn't help but think back on the fact Trevor saved up money all year for this and was willing to pay for her too. Hilda wondered if her mother knew about this! She most likely did or she would have made sure Hilda came with some cash of her own!

'Mum is probably laughing and thinking it really is a date since Trevor is paying for me! I don't know what I am going to do with her and Alfur!' Hilda thought in annoyance.

"You know it was strange," Trevor told Hilda.

"What?" Hilda asked.

"When I told your mother I would pay for you, she said something a little strange. She went all about how romantic that is and we would make a cute couple," Trevor explained.

"Really? She does it to you too!" Hilda responded annoyed.

"Hilda, what are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"Mum has been teasing me that we are a couple for quite a bit now! She thinks because I kept those flowers you gave me and that I put my hair in a ponytail for today, that I like you in that way. No, offense I don't!" Hilda answered.

"None taken! I am glad to hear you kept those flowers!" Trevor told Hilda with a smile.

"Of course! They were a gift and they smell so nice!" Hilda responded with a smile of her own!

The two kids noticed they were at the front of the line and paid for entry. Hilda was amazed to find herself in a big area filled with mirrors.

"Take a good look! Each one has a different gimmick!" Trevor told Hilda before walking up to a mirror himself.

"That sounds awesome!" Hilda said in excitement as she walked up to a mirror that made her appear much larger.

"See. This isn't like my video games, but it manages to be fun in it's own way!" Trevor told Hilda while moving to a different mirror.

"We don't have anything like this out in the wilderness! Wow, if I hadn't decided moved to here, I would really be missing out on something like this!" Hilda exclaimed in glee.

Hilda and Trevor spent 20 minutes enjoying themselves with the different mirrors! As they left Hilda couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"That was great! What's next!" Hilda asked.

"How about we get some cotton candy real quick before we play some games?" Trevor suggested.

"Cotton candy? What's that?" Hilda asked curious.

"You don't know what cotton candy is? We are fixing that right now!" Trevor responded determined.

Hilda followed Trevor to the cotton candy stand and couldn't help but be curious about it! It must be something amazing, if Trevor is acting like this! Hilda watched Trevor pay for two large bags and managed to catch an excited look on his face.

'This cotton candy must be good if he is that excited to see me try it! I hope it really is! I don't want to dissapoint him by not liking it!" Hilda thought.

Trevor handed Hilda a bag before explaining, "Just take a small amount and put it in your mouth! You will be amazed."

Hilda did what Trevor told her to do and was amazed when the cotton candy dissolved in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I have really been missing out on a lot of awesome things over the years!" Hilda exclaimed.

"No, worries we will fix that!" Trevor assured Hilda with a smile.

Hilda returned the smile before putting some more cotton candy in her mouth. Despite, only just tasting it for a second time, she was already hooked on the stuff. Hilda had to admit the day was turning to be awesome so far and she can't wait to experience what's next!

"Are you ready for some games?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Hilda answered with a grin.

Hilda followed Trevor to where the games were and was curious to what they were like.

"The games here tend to be simple. Either, it's managing to land a ball in a bowl at a certain distance or knocking down fake moving ducks with a squirt gun." Trevor explained.

"Let's avoid any game that uses animals. Even though they are fake I rather avoid them," Hilda told Trevor.

"I understand!" Trevor responded.

After looking around the two found a basketball like game where you have to get the ball in a moving basket. There was a teenage boy working at the booth and he started smiling at the sight of the two.

"How good are you at throwing?" Hilda asked Trevor.

"You already saw..." Trevor stopped himself from finishing, since he doesn't want to bring that moment up.

"What?" Hilda asked.

"I mean... I have a good arm! Let's give it a try," Trevor finished nervously.

Trevor paid for a few chances and took a good look at the basket's path. It was moving left and right while moving up and down a little.

'Not exactly like a bird's flight, but I think I can nail it! Now it's hard to remember back when I did that!' Trevor thought.

"Are you going to shoot kid? It's ok, if you are nervous! Not everyone can win at these kinds of games," The young teenage boy told Trevor.

Trevor only gave the teenager a determined look before taking aim and throwing the ball into the basket. Trevor couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on the teenager's face. Hilda had a proud look on her face.

"Lucky shot! Still you may pick a prize!" The teenage boy told the kids.

"Go ahead and pick Hilda," Trevor told the girl.

"I get to pick?" Hilda asked.

"Sure! I don't care for the prizes much and it's your special day!" Trevor answered.

Hilda couldn't help but smile as she picked a stuffed deerfox as her prize.

'I wonder if Twig will like this! It was nice of Trevor to give me his prize! I really have to pay him back for today!' Hilda thought happily.

"Do you want to take my chances?" Trevor asked.

"Sure, I would like to give it a try." Hilda answered.

Hilda missed on all of the remaining chances but was happy just to play! The kids then spent the next few hours just playing games and winning prizes. Hilda couldn't believe how much fun she is having and is glad she ended up moving to trolberg! The kids made sure to place their prizes into Trevor's backpack, so they don't lose them!

Trevor checked his watched and saw it was a little past noon.

"What do you say we stop for lunch?" Trevor asked.

"Sounds good!" Hilda responded.

Hilda followed Trevor to a table near a food court.

"Please take a seat! I will get us some pizza. You know what that is right?" Trevor told Hilda.

"Yes, I am not completely unaware of things here," Hilda answered.

"Good. I will be back as soon as I can," Trevor said before leaving.

Hilda took a seat and took a deep breath! Today has been a lot of fun! Trevor has managed to show her more amazing things here in trolberg in just few hours, then her mother and other friends could in days. Hilda put one of her hands under her chin and closed her eyes. When she first met Trevor, she was a bit nervous she wouldn't be able to make some friends. When he and his group accepted her, she was happy and despite not understanding their activities was willing to make it work! When Trevor threw a rock at The Raven, she was completely dissapointed at not just Trevor, but at herself for trying to work things out with people she wasn't compatible with! Thankfully, Trevor apologized and has changed his ways! Hilda is also glad to have met Frida and David as well! The three of them make a great team and Hilda is happy to be their friends, but there is just something about Trevor that makes her appreciate their friendship more than the others!

'Trevor, just makes to happy to end up in trolberg! This may sound bad, but I am glad our old house got crushed by Jorgan! If I see him again, I am going to thank him personally! Won't that be funny!' Hilda thought in amusement.

"Hilda, I hope you are hungry for some delicious pizza!" Hilda heard Trevor announce.

Hilda opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Trevor coming over with a large box of pizza!

'You know I wouldn't mind if it was a romantic date! Wait, what?' Hilda thought.

Trevor reached the table and placed the pizza in the center. Trevor then took a seat by Hilda and started cutting the pizza into equal pieces.

"So, how is it at the scouts?" Trevor asked.

"It's a lot of fun and my group of friends Frida and David are really nice." Hilda answered.

"Good. I would hate for anyone to give you some problems!" Trevor responded.

Hilda couldn't help but feel touched by how much Trevor cares for her. It's amazing how the two have developed such a bond in such a short time.

'Kind of like Eddie and Venom' Hilda thought referencing the movie her mother took her to a few days back.

"Thank you for the concern Trevor, but things are going well!" Hilda responded.

"Have you earned any badges yet?" Trevor asked.

"No, but we would have if we didn't recieve complications from Vittra. We interrupted their area and almost got many of them killed. We were able to work things out, but we had to give up the badge to let them keep their area!" Hilda explained.

"Sorry, to hear that!" Trevor told Hilda.

"It's fine! I don't really mind the badge since I did met Frida and David! We will be sure to get a ton of badges!" Hilda said determined.

Trevor chuckled at Hilda's optimism before responding with, "That's what I like about you Hilda! You never give up and you usually manage to find a way to work things out. Even if you don't manage it at first, you always figure it out later down the road," Trevor told Hilda with a smile.

Hilda could feel her face heat up after hearing Trevor's statement and she gave him a smile of her own!

"Thanks, Trevor! You always know what to say to make me happy!" Hilda responded.

Trevor only gave her a bigger smile in response!

"Trevor, do you have any hobbies?" Hilda asked.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I do like to make music in my spare time and I even take guitar lessons," Trevor answered.

"You don't mind if I watch you play?" Hilda asked.

"You want to watch me play?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, that is what friends are for!" Hilda responded.

Trevor grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite before answering with, "Sure, I don't know if you will really enjoy it, but I will do my best to give you a great performance!"

Hilda took a slice of pizza herself before she responded with, "That is all I ask! I am sure you will do great!"

"What are Frida and David like?" Trevor asked.

"Frida is strict and very organized, but is really nice and friendly. Thankfully, she wasn't the unreasonable type and we managed to work dates out. David he is really nice, but is a bit of a coward! He is also easily distracted, but I can tell he is extremely loyal to his friends and he does try his best!" Hilda answered.

Trevor gave Hilda a smile before finishing his slice.

"Sounds like you and them make a great team!" Trevor noted.

"We do! As long as we don't run into any more issues we will get any badge we aim for!" Hilda responded.

"That's the spirit!" Trevor encouraged her.

"Trevor, if it isn't any trouble, could we get something to drink?" Hilda asked.

"Of course! Anything you want!" Trevor answered.

"Is there any lemonade here?" Hilda asked.

"Sure, I will be back with some lemonade!" Trevor answered before getting up and leaving.

'I really lucked out with Trevor! I am glad he decided to apologize and we ended up as friends. Otherwise we would be missing out on a wonderful releationship!' Hilda thought happily.

"So, the new girl is here!" Hilda heard.

Hilda turned around to see Trevor's old group of friends walking towards her.

'Trevor and I shouldn't have jinx it by mentioning them!' Hilda scolded herself.

"Hey!" Hilda flatly greeted them.

"What are you doing here alone?" They asked her.

"I am not alone. My friend went to get me some lemonade!" Hilda answered.

"And he is disgusted to see his old friends here." Trevor finished.

Hilda and the group turned to find Trevor holding a couple of large cans of lemonade with an annoyed look on his face.

"Trevor, good to see you again! I hope you realize that you shouldn't lie to your friends!" The girl greeted Trevor.

"I hope you realize that friends tend to trust each other and don't call each other liars. They also don't insult each other! If it was playful teasing I could handle it, but being called a liar for telling the truth just hurts!" Trevor responded in slight anger.

"Come on Trevor! Just admit you were mistaken and that you chased the new girl away and things can go back to normal!" the girl told Trevor.

"I already made up for my behavior with Hilda here! In doing so I made a far better friend than any of you! Now, I would appreciate it of you guys leave me and Hilda alone, so we can enjoy the rest of our day!" Trevor told his old friends with a smile.

"Trevor, are you really throwing out years of friendship!" His group asked.

"No, you did that by refusing to believe me! we live in a world with the supernatural and yet you refused to believe in a talking bird! Seriously, you don't bat an eye at trolls, but a talking bird makes you laugh!" Trevor countered.

"Trevor, we have examples of trolls existing, but not for any talking birds," The boy with glasses told Trevor.

"Fair enough! But if trolls exists then couldn't the possibility of talking animals exist?" Trevor asked his old friends.

"Yes, I admit they could." Trevor's old friends admitted.

"Good! All I wanted was the benefit of the doubt, but you couldn't even do that!" Trevor scolded his old friends.

Trevor's old friends then left in shame at their actions. Trevor shook his head at their retreating backs! He had to admit if they would have apologized, he would have continued being their friends.

"Are you ok?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I just didn't want to confront them right now!" Trevor responded.

Trevor then handed Hilda her can of lemonade and sat down to finish his slices of pizza.

"If they would have apologized, I would have accepted it!" Trevor told Hilda.

"A shame they didn't," Hilda responded.

"I might even continue being their friend if they would change their ways," Trevor elaborated.

"Give them time Trevor! Maybe one day they will! Not everyone has the courage to do it!" Hilda assured Trevor.

Trevor gave Hilda a smile before responding with, "Thanks! You are great at cheering people up!"

Hilda gave Trevor a smile in response before the two finished eating their pizza.

After the kids took a quick bathroom break, Trevor decided to show Hilda something he knew the adventurous girl would enjoyed, rock climbing!

"So, they attached this safety harness and you try to climb as high as you can?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, it might be more restricted then what you are used to, but I am sure you will still have a lot of fun!" Trevor told Hilda.

"Trevor, you don't have to try so hard! I am enjoying the day so far!" Hilda assured Trevor.

"Hilda, I promised you the best day ever and I intend to keep that promise, or die trying!" Trevor told Hilda.

Hilda shook her head while following Trevor to the climbing wall. She could see kids managing to climb decently high up before falling gently down. There was a decent length line, but Hilda could wait if it meant doing something close to adventurous.

"You know Trevor? I was completely against moving here to trolberg, but now I only wished I ended up here years ago!" Hilda told Trevor.

"Glad to hear it! I am glad I made up for my actions, or you might feel differently!" Trevor responded.

"I doubt that, but I am glad you did and we ended up as friends!" Hilda told Trevor with a small blush.

"Same here!" Trevor responded

"Trevor, has anyone ever made it to the top?" Hilda asked.

"A bunch of teenagers and I managed to one time, but I usually fall when I get close," Trevor answered.

"Good. I just wanted to know if it's possible," Hilda admitted with a grin.

"We will have a lot of fun together!" Trevor assured Hilda.

Hilda only gave Trevor a smile in response. After waiting for about 20 minutes, Hilda and Trevor were first in line!

"Ready Hilda?" Trevor asked.

"I was born ready," Hilda responded confidently.

"Good! Let's rock!" Trevor said before the two kids put on their safety harnest and started climbing.

"I have to admit! Despite, the harnest this is a lot of fun!" Hilda admitted.

"See! Trust me we will enjoy the rest of the day!" Trevor told Hilda.

"You know! You just keep on making me more and more impressed as the day goes on!" Hilda admitted.

"Good to know I am keeping my promise!" Trevor responded.

"However, this still doesn't quite compare to the wilderness," Hilda said.

"But I thought you were glad you moved here?" Trevor asked confused.

"I am! Don't get me wrong I love it here, but the wilderness will always hold a special place in my heart." Hilda explained.

"Yes, I understand! If I had to leave trolberg I would hold it to a higher standard than anywhere else, even if I end up loving it!" Trevor told Hilda.

"Exactly! I am still glad to have left and ended up experiencing all of this with you today!" Hilda said with a grin.

The kids were almost at the top and Trevor started to get nervous about falling off.

'I hope I don't fall! I want to reach the top with her! Please, God make this happen! I will even give up future Christmas presents, if I never fall off this ever again!' Trevor thought.

"I feel the same way!" Trevor told Hilda returning the grin.

The grin started to fade as Trevor started to slip, but to his happiness and relief, he was caught by Hilda!

"I got you! We are in this together!" Hilda told Trevor with a smile.

Trevor returned the smile and regained his balance on the rock. The two kids managed to finish climbing without any issues!

'What a lucky save! I am glad I was able to finish climbing the rock with her!' Trevor thought in happiness.

'This day just keeps getting better and better!' Hilda thought.

The two kids got back on the ground while everyone around the area started cheering. There were whispers of people thinking it was sweet the two wanted to reach the top together!

'Yay! More gossip about me!' Trevor thought sarcastically.

'People were watching! How embarrassing!' Hilda thought while blushing a little.

The two kids awkwardly walked away from the gossip and stares from people thinking they were a young couple.

"Hilda, if you see anything you want to try, just let me know!" Trevor told Hilda.

"How about that spooky house!" Hilda suggested.

Trevor looked at the house and chuckled.

"That is the haunted house. I am afraid if isn't really that scary! Unless if fake spiders or eyeballs scare you!" Trevor explained.

"No! That's a shame I would like a good scare!" Hilda responded.

"Hey, cheer up! We can find something better!" Trevor assured Hilda.

Hilda gave Trevor a smile before responding with, "You have done plenty already! I am having a lot of fun!"

"Thank you! Now let's see! I know we can have your fortune taken," Trevor suggested.

"Really? Is it really accurate!" Hilda asked.

"In my experience it is! The fortune teller is the librarian actually!" Trevor answered.

"Cool. I met her when Frida took me to the library to research the history of the sparrow scouts and she has been very helpful!" Hilda responded.

The two kids walked to the fortune teller tent and before they could entered the librarian walked out and greeted the kids with a smile.

"Hello. I have been expecting you two!" The librarian told them.

"Really?" Hilda asked.

'Anyone could just say that out of the blue without meaning it! Still her predictions ended up true. Coincidences or not, it's strange.' Trevor thought.

"Of course! Now please come in!" The librarian responded

The kids followed the librarian into the tent and took their seats.

"You two are here on a date, correct?" The librarian asked.

Hilda started blushing a little, but Trevor only nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that." Trevor admitted.

"Nice. it's great to see a boy and girl at a young age be so close!" The librarian noted with a smile.

"We aren't that young to be at odds simply for our gender," Trevor pointed out.

"Yes, of course!" the librarian said while shrugging her shoulders.

Then the librarian put her hands on the crystal ball in between her and the kids.

"I can see the two of together and you remain very close. In fact you two will get closer, as you Hilda will temporarily lose one of your friends, after a fight. You will face stressful times ahead Hilda, but Trevor will help you through it. Not to worry as you will end up regaining the friend in the end. Trevor you will never regain your own friends, due to their pride and refusal to change their ways, but Hilda will be all you need! I can you two having a happy future as long as you stick together." The librarian told the two kids.

'Regardless, If this ended up true or not, I will do what I can to stick by Hilda's side!' Trevor thought determined.

'I must stick by Trevor's side! He needs me more than ever!' Hilda thought determined.

"Now kids I hope you understand how important friendship is! You two will face troublesome times and will need each other for support! It is my hope you will stick by each other no matter what!" The librarian told the kids.

"We will!" The kids said at the same time.

Trevor and Hilda looked at each other, before Hilda awkwardly looked away with a light blush. The librarian had a small grin at the sight of the two kids' behavior.

"May the two of you have a good future!" The librarian told them.

"Wait, you don't want payment?" Trevor asked.

"Since, it's Hilda's first time! I decided to do this on the house!" The librarian explained.

The kids thanked the librarian before leaving. The librarian smiled after watching the kids leave.

'They seemed like a good couple! I hope to be able to see them start their releationship.' The librarian thought hopefully.

"Trevor, do you believe what she told us?" Hilda asked.

"I kinda do, but I would do what she told us even if i didn't!" Trevor answered.

"Good to hear! I hope what she said doesn't come true, but if it does, I think I can handle it with you by my side," Hilda told Trevor.

"Good. I'm not leaving it! Ever!" Trevor responded.

"Good to hear! Now we have more fun to get to." Hilda told Trevor.

"Right! Let's get to it!" Trevor responded.

The two kids spent the next few hours having the time of their lives by playing games and goofing around! They left the fair with a backpack full of prizes and huge smiles on their faces!

Trevor was walking Hilda home, which he insisted he did in case of trouble! Hilda, despite believing she can take care of herself was flattered and decided to agree to it.

"You know I can take care of myself, right?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, overconfidence could be your downfall. I just want to make sure you get home safely," Trevor responded.

"Trevor, I appreciate the concern, but I am sure I can handle myself," Hilda responded.

"Ok, I do want to spend time with you at your house before going home," Trevor admitted in defeat.

"See? Was that hard to admit!" Hilda told Trevor with a grin.

The two kids made it back to Hilda's house and were ambushed by Twig as soon as they entered in!

"Twig, I miss you too boy." Hilda and Trevor said at the same time.

The two kids gave each other a look, before Hilda awkwardly looked away with a blush.

"You two do have a habit of saying the exact same thing at the exact same time," Alfur noted.

"Alfur, I hope you weren't riding Twig like a wild animal," Hilda told Alfur ignoring his statement.

"Hilda, I am not that kind of person," Alfur responded offended.

"Come on Trevor! We can spend time in my room!" Hilda suggested.

Trevor followed Hilda up to her room, where they spent the next few hours relaxing and talking! Twig followed them afterwards and enjoyed the deerfox plush, Hilda got him.

Hilda had a grin on her face as she remembered everything she did with Trevor! Hilda closed her eyes while brushing her teeth and focused on all the fun she had at the fair.

'He really did show me an awesome time! You know I might even consider it much better than everything I experienced in the wilderness, actually! Wow, I never though I would ever consider that, but looking back at everything has led me to that conclusion! The wilderness will still remain in a special place in my heart, but I think if I have more days like this I will consider trolberg as a much better place!' Hilda thought.

After a few minutes Hilda left the bathroom and walked up to the flowers, Trevor got her when he apologized for his action. Hilda took a huge sniff and with a huge grin on her face got into bed! Twig jumped into bed with her and started licking her face.

"The day was a lot of fun Twig! I hope for more like this one in the future!" Hilda told her deerfox

Twig licked Hilda in response. Hilda closed her eyes and relaxed for a few moments before falling asleep. Her dream was just her and Trevor reliving the day they spent together at the fair. Trevor couldn't help but grin as he recalled everything he did with Hilda! He was happy he was able to keep his promise and give Hilda the best day he possibly could!

'I hope for more days like this one in the future!' Trevor thought.

Trevor got into bed and relaxed by remembering all the good times he had with Hilda during the fair. After a few moments he went to sleep and started dreaming about reliving the day at the fair, unaware Hilda was having the exact same dream!


End file.
